Fantasia
"Life is a constant juggling act--but keeping balance is the most important thing." -- Fantasia Biography Fantasia was born sometime last millennium in the valley of Transylvania, Romania, and has continued to exist ever since. Taking on her name after Walt Disney's 1940 masterpiece, she continues to be a mystery to many and an inspiration to all. As far as is known, she is gifted with one younger brother, and, as the eldest in the family, is known to be responsible. Upon first coming to Eldarya, Fantasia knew that she wanted to make an impact, to become great in some way, and thus be worthy of her name. She put forth the effort to work hard, be active, and contribute all that she could to a rising community. Knowing where her strengths lay, she persisted in constant storytelling, encouraging others, and nothing less than persistence of her finest diplomacy (and grammar) in all conversations. But, alas, we all err, and Fantasia cannot deny that she is rather particular about many things. This leads to her own downfall more often than not as she neglects nutrition, sleep, and many other things when focused upon her task at hand. Her ambition to fulfill her dream is great indeed, and consumed her life to the point that, if she remains unoccupied, her mind will turn to deep and philosophical thoughts. Currently, she is a resident of El, one of the original guardians to first arrive. She takes pride in the world of Eldarya and the joy that it provides to its guardians and hopes that, after the game better develops, she will be able to aid all new members as best as she can. 1.png Fantasia and Leiftan (2).png 3.png 5.png 4.png Preferences Favourite Books: Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontëhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10210.Jane_Eyre?from_search=true The Secret Garden by Frances Hodgson Burnetthttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2998.The_Secret_Garden?from_search=true Red River ''or ''Anatolia Story (manga series) by Chie Shinoharahttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/357399.Red_River_Vol_1?from_search=true We Two: Victoria and Albert: Rulers, Partners, Rivals by Gillian Gillhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6287100-we-two?from_search=true Charlotte's Web by E.B. Whitehttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/24178.Charlotte_s_Web?from_search=true White Fang by Jack Londonhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/43035.White_Fang?from_search=true The Gypsy Princess by Phoebe Gilmanhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2990839-the-gypsy-princess The Tales of 1001 Arabian Nights edited by Andrew Langhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6328670-the-arabian-nights?from_search=true The Liar Game (manga series) by Kaitani Shinobuhttps://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2009585.Liar_Game_Volume_1?ac=1&from_search=true **Note that this list is far from being complete, but has been narrowed down so as to avoid superfluous amounts of description and information. Favourite Movies (in order): # Fantasia (1940)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0032455/?ref_=fn_al_tt_1 # Beauty and the Beast (1991)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0101414/?ref_=fn_al_tt_2 # A Midsummer Night's Dream (1935)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0026714/?ref_=nv_sr_7 # The Hunchback of Notre Dame ''(1996)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0116583/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # ''Howl's Moving Castle (2004)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0347149/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Othello (1965)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059555/?ref_=nv_sr_2 # Yaadon ki Baaraat (1973, Hindi film)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0070935/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # The Adventures of Robin Hood (1938)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0029843/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Gaslight (1944)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0036855/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Scooby Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0253658/?ref_=nv_sr_8 # The Ten Commandments (1956)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0049833/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # The Pirate (1948)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0040694/?ref_=nv_sr_3 # The Miracle Worker (1962)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056241/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # A Patch of Blue (1965)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0059573/?ref_=nv_sr_2 # Monty Python and the Holy Grail ''(1975)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0071853/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # ''Anastasia (1997)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0118617/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Magnificent Obsession (1954)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0047203/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Dark Passage (1947)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0039302/?ref_=nv_sr_1 # Wait Until Dark (1967)http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0062467/?ref_=nv_sr_1 Favourite Songs (in order) # "Once Upon a December" by Deana Carter (ending theme of Anastasia)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4eW30D1p58 # "The Sun of the Night Sky" by Kaito (Vocaloid)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bskqc92KIPI # "Tigancusa esti frumoasa" (Romanian Gypsy Song)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jaEMp-caBp8 # "Crescent Moon" by Kaito (Vocaloid)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eYMAjfq7UB0 # "Sleep Thou" (From A Midsummer Night's Dream (1935), no direct video available) # "Moondance" by Nightwish (instrumental)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpu4f5q7wck # "Yeh Parda Hata Do" by Asha Bhosle and Mohammid Rafi (song from an old Hindi film)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZPfXJ1A02k # "Luli Ninni" (A lullaby from The Magnificent Century, a Turkish TV show)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m57VoHRmrdw # "Onara" (A song from a Korean drama)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O4H-Qrd1gTQ # "You in the Summer Sky" by Gumi (Vocaloid)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dtyl0WhzUYw # "A Thousand Year Solo" (Vocaloid, Kaito version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td6NtLT5wA4 # "Kurenai" (Theme from anime Yume to Hazakura)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wkNrzrtIyLI # "Spinning Song" (Originally Vocaloid--Yamai cover)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDhIis7A0Dk # "Walking in the Air" by Nightwishhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AaWPduHl_j8 # "Large Flower" by Meiko (Vocaloid)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hkBq5k0pjd4 # "Woodstock" (Joni Mitchell version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q3SjqGfe-yM # "Bad Apple" (Vocaloid, Meiko + Kaito version)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wd3MEP4180 # "Moonlight Symphonia" by IA and Gakupo (Vocaloid)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ehLo1bNKprk # "I Will Survive" by Stephanie Bentleyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZmep_b2mE4 Contributions to El Author of: [CHR/MIIKO A Tale of Four Seasons CS] [LEI/NEV The Citadel at Mount El CS] Game Starter of: [ABOVE/BELOW What is the Guardian Above Known For? (Part 2)]] [ABOVE/BELOWRating the Guardian Above You (Part 3)]] [COUNTING Kappa Name]] Member of: [Club Leiftan's Loyal Lassies Club]] (Co-president along with Ieyasu) [Club The Masked Man Fan Club]] Relationships Leiftan: '''More or less, he is Fantasia's love interest in Eldarya. Ever since first seeing him, Fantasia has sensed much beneath the depths of his mysteriousness, wishing to know more. She supports him in all he does, whilst also getting to know him better as time passes. So far, he has proved amiable towards her. '''Ezarel: He really seems to like Fantasia (or making fun of her, anyway), but the feeling is far from being neutral. Serious by nature, Fantasia doesn't really understand his brand of humor, and as such, she would like to avoid it for as long as possible. Regardless, there is a mutual respect between them. Nevra: Often times in life, you don't get to choose your boss, and as such it is with Fantasia and Nevra. She respects him as the leader of her guard, but at the same time, won't hesitate to go against his orders if necessary. She does love his sense of style though and will ask him to decorate her room for her, but won't go out of her way to seek him out or anything. Valkyon: There is not much of a relationship between Valkyon and Fantasia, as neither of them show much interest in the other. While Valkyon is a gentle giant, Fantasia herself does not put forth the same esteem for bravery and strength that Valkyon does, and thus, they have nothing to discuss. Keroshane: In Fantasia's eyes, he is regarded mainly as a friend, someone whom she can confide in and ask for advice on all matters. As for his feelings towards her--as someone he needs to take under his wing to expand more knowledge upon. Miiko: Out of everyone in the guard, Miiko amuses Fantasia the most, mainly because she can understand why Miiko is so high strung all the time. In any case, Miiko plays an important role in Fantasia's life in Eldarya, providing both inspiration for her stories and being around to tell her what to do. The saying "Yes boss!" never had a truer meaning than when dealing with this girl. Ykhar: '''A sweet girl who gets along very well with Fantasia, possibly her best girl friend in Eldarya. Despite rambling on and on and providing information overload, Fantasia can't help but think that she is rather cute and would be a big help if ever she was called. She would most definitely be a great partner to have for a mission, given her resources of information. '''Alajea: Also a very nice girl, but not much is known about her from Fantasia, although there could always be more secrets lurking beneath the water, right? The Masked Man: Fantasia wonders at many things about this individual, most of them having to do with why he would help her for so many things in the first place. Perhaps she has a past with him that she is not yet aware of, or perhaps he is someone that she already knows who is merely well-disguised? In any case, there is much to be developed here. Companions Plato | Dalafa | +62 He’s a shy one, that’s for sure, and is prone to hiding behind me more often than not. He’s the first companion that I personally bought, and will always be a majestic, loyal friend. Descartes | Ciralak | +284 A shy fellow that’s only slightly bolder than Plato, and a feisty little furball when defending those he loves. He’s got a keen sense of smell and natural leadership, but for now is just a kitten. (Can’t wait until I level him up!) Ahem, and he’s also the older brother of Scrpitology’s Ciralak, Xerxes. Together, they’re Des and Xes. Aquinas | Danalasm | +302 A bold, daring young rascal since the beginning, Aquinas is special in his own way by being a natural born leader who runs among the stars and has special healing powers through his horns. He's always by my side and, once he grows up, will be able to guide me on my journeys. Also, he is Scrpitology's Danalasm Antares's partner in crime--together, they are Double A. Trivia ~Fantasia's best friends from Eldarya are Scrpitology006, Ieyasu, Haruki, and PacifyHer. ~Fantasia's favourite pastimes are reading, writing, watching old movies, spending time on Eldarya, and completing 1000-piece puzzles. ~Fantasia's dream job is as a writer and a university professor of English. ~Fantasia's dream home is a peaceful farmhouse in the countryside, complete with a barn big enough for a horse and a few chickens. ~Fantasia is a fan of the Harry Potter ''series, ''A Series of Unfortunate Events, ''the ''Fablehaven series, OHSHC, and Naruto, among others. ~Fantasia's current favourite TV show is Victoria, a BBC show set to release it's second season in 2017. ~Fantasia's favourite time period is the Victorian Era. ~Fantasia lives in Canada, but is 100% Romanian by ethnicity. ~Fantasia is trilingual--she can speak, read, and write in English, French, and Romanian. ~The place that Fantasia wants to visit the most in the world is the Chihuahuan Desert in Texas. ~Fantasia is obsessed with all things space-related (astronomy). ~Fantasia adopts doctrines from Christianity, Aboriginal Spirituality, and Buddhism into her overall beliefs, most of which border on philosophy rather than practice. ~Fantasia's favourite foot is a nut baklava that she has called "Walnut Fantasia" (a family recipe). ~The only subjects in school that Fantasia dislikes are Chemistry, Computer Science, and Gym. ~Fantasia's favourite subjects are English, History, and Philosophy. ~Fantasia is a Pisces by her birthday, a Pisces by her Sun sign, and a Scorpio by her Moon sign. ~Fantasia is a proud Slytherin, her patronus is a Hyena (for some reason that she herself does not understand), and her wand is made of chestnut wood 13 3/4 inches with a phoenix feather core and quite bendy flexibility. ~Fantasia's element from the periodic table is carbon, and her element out of the main four is Air. Links to Books/Movies/Songs (External) Category:Guardians D-M Category:Leiftan Category:Female Category:Shadow Guard